


Pining

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pining, Repetition, Riza misses Roy, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 2018 Day 2 Prompt: PiningRiza Hawkeye hates working for Fuhrer King Bradley. She wants to be back by her Colonel's side, where she belongs.





	Pining

Riza Hawkeye hated working for Fuhrer King Bradley. It didn’t matter that her position was better. It didn’t matter that she could still see Roy in the Officer’s Mess. She hated it. She hated that her friends were scattered to the wind. Jean had gone back East, to be with his family. Breda was off to the West. Fallman had been sent North, and innocent little Fuery was off to fight in the trenches against Aerugo. She missed the team.

She missed Roy.

Nagging him about his paperwork. Making him his third cup of coffee because the first two were just wrong. The long hours they would stay after everyone had left, just talking about life.

She missed Roy.

The rainy evenings in the little town of Tobha, when they had stayed at her dining room table until after midnight, studying his Alchemical texts and her fantasy stories. The hot summer afternoons when her Father had seen they wouldn’t get any work done, and dismissed them for an afternoon of play down at the swimming hole. The early mornings, when Roy would stumble downstairs, eyes still lidded with sleep, and scarf down the eggs she had so carefully made him.

She missed Roy.

The way his lips felt, pressed against hers. The way their bodies moved together, in a dance to intimate to practice. The way he made her heart feel, giddy and full of joy.

 

She missed Roy and she couldn’t wait to be back by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
